


I wanna end me

by thebrunettegirl



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrunettegirl/pseuds/thebrunettegirl
Summary: Dopo il colpo di stato attuato da Harry, Lexie e Campbell, Allie è stata rinchiusa nella cella e attua un modo per uscirvene, viva o morta, prima che sia qualcun altro a decidere del suo destino.Nel frattempo Harry deve affrontare il senso di colpa e i suoi demoni interiori mentre cerca di capire cosa fare.





	1. where do we go when we fall asleep?

Faceva molto freddo nella piccola cella dove da ormai due settimane Allie era stata rinchiusa con l’accusa di aver tentato di rubare le elezioni. Ovviamente era tutto falso, una bugia inventata da Lexie e Harry per rubarle il potere e metterla in cattiva luce di fronte al popolo in modo che quest’ultimo si rivoltasse contro lei e Will, anch’esso accusato di aver aiutato Allie nel suo piano malvagio. 

Will. Aveva pensato molto a lui negli ultimi giorni chiedendosi continuamente dove lo tenessero e che cosa gli stessero facendo. Sentiva la sua mancanza e sperava che almeno lui stesse bene, o perlomeno meglio di quanto stesse lei. 

Il corpo di Allie fu scosso da un brivido e da un altro ancora. L’umidità che regnava nella cella le penetrava nelle ossa e si espandeva nel resto del corpo obbligandola ad usare ogni centimetro della coperta che le avevano dato per coprirsi. Ma era tutto inutile, aveva troppo freddo e i vestiti leggeri che portava addosso non la riscaldavano minimamente.

La mente di Allie era inoltre offuscata dalla stanchezza e il suo corpo dalla debolezza. Sembrava passata una vita dall’ultima volta che aveva dormito nel suo letto tanto accogliente e confortevole. Non ricordava più cosa volesse dire riposare o dormire adeguatamente. Nelle ultime settimane raramente aveva dormito e le poche volte in cui si era addormentata erano state per sbaglio quando il suo corpo e la sua mente troppo esauste per opporre resistenza si erano arrese alla stanchezza. Allie, però, non si lasciava vincere dal sonno troppo a lungo perché pochi minuti dopo essersi addormentata si risvegliava di soprassalto per paura che quel momento di debolezza potesse essere la sua fine. Aveva paura di ciò che le sarebbe potuto capitare nel momento in cui si fosse messa a dormire. L’idea che qualcuno, soprattutto Campbell, potesse entrare nella cella e farle del male era sempre in agguato, tormentandola e impedendole di riposarsi. Si ripeteva quindi che doveva restare sveglia e lucida e di non abbassare la guardia con niente e nessuno, nemmeno con il cibo che le veniva portato nell’ora dei pasti. 

Non si fidava e da quando l’avevano rinchiusa era diventata paranoica. Aveva sviluppato la terribile idea che Lexie o Harry la volessero avvelenare per liberarsi una volta per tutte di lei e perciò aveva cominciato a rifiutare il cibo che le guardie le portavano. Questo l’aveva indebolita e perdeva peso giorno dopo giorno, ma nonostante ciò, mentre il suo corpo e la sua mente la stavano lentamente abbandonando, un’idea dentro di lei si faceva sempre più forte. 

Era stanca di lottare ma soprattutto era stanca di aspettare il verdetto sul suo destino. Questo non tanto perché le importasse di cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei perché ormai non aveva più alcuna importanza ma perché Harry, Lexie, Campbell o chiunque fosse a capo di tutto non avevano alcun diritto di prendere decisione sulla sua vita o sulla fine di essa. Specialmente quando non aveva fatto nulla di male per meritarselo. L’unica che aveva e poteva avere voce in capitolo su di lei e sulla sua esistenza era unicamente lei stessa. Nessun altro. E siccome i nuovi sindaci ci stavano mettendo troppo per prendere una decisione lei aveva deciso di facilitarli il compito. Aveva preso lei una decisione, quella finale. 

Quando la guardia, che aveva il compito di sorvegliarla, uscì dalla stanza Allie capì che era giunto il momento di andare in scena. 

Con le poche forze che ancora le rimanevano si alzò da terra facendo leva sulle braccia e si mise seduta sulle ginocchia.  
L’enorme scaffale al suo fianco era costituito da diversi ripiani sui quali erano state adagiate con cura numerose bottiglie di vino, molte delle quali, scommise Allie, dovevano essere alquanto costose e di alta qualità ma in quel momento non le interessava degustare del buon vino. Prese quindi una bottiglia qualsiasi dal ripiano di fronte a lei e con un unico gesto veloce che non ammetteva errori la gettò violentemente a terra. La bottiglia si ruppe in tanti pezzi mentre il vino si espandeva a formare una sorta di pozzanghera rosso sangue. 

Allie sapeva di non avere molto tempo a disposizione perché chiunque fosse in casa doveva aver sentito il frastuono provocato dalla bottiglia e doveva quindi affrettarsi prima che qualcuno scendesse e la fermasse. Ora o mai più, pensò. 

Afferrò un frammento di vetro che le sembrava abbastanza affilato, inspirò ed espirò come per prepararsi al gesto estremo che stava per fare e poi senza la più minima esitazione si passò il frammento prima su un polso e poi sull’altro, cercando di andare il più possibile in profondità. 

Una volta fatto lasciò che il pezzo di vetro le scivolasse dalle dita e rimase a guardare il sangue che le scorreva sulle braccia.  
Allie si lasciò cadere a terra su un fianco, sul freddo pavimento della cella ma lei ormai non provava e non sentiva più nulla. 

Le settimane che aveva passato rinchiusa l’avevano lentamente svuotata di ogni emozione o sentimento così come in quel momento il suo corpo si stava lentamente svuotando di ogni singola goccia di sangue. Non provava dolore e nemmeno paura, anzi si sentiva più forte e coraggiosa che mai perché fino all’ultimo era stata lei padrona di se stessa e una parte di lei si sentiva finalmente in pace. 

Il sangue stava diventando un tutt’uno con il vino. Allie sorrise e pensò “Brindate alla mia salute”. 

Non sapeva dove il suo gesto l’avrebbe portata. Non aveva idea di quanto in profondità fosse andata e nemmeno cosa avesse lacerato ma sapeva che, viva o morta, sarebbe uscita da quella cella e perlomeno sarebbe ritornata ad essere libera. 

Mano a mano che il sangue fuoriusciva sentiva che il suo corpo si liberava di tutto lo stress e di tutta la stanchezza che aveva accumulato negli ultimi giorni e per la prima volta dopo tanto cominciò a sentirsi meglio. Si sentiva più leggera.

Sentì una porta aprirsi e dopodiché dei passi che scendevano rapidamente le scale che portavano alla cantina. Quando i passi si fermarono davanti alla porta della cella sentì qualcuno inveire, qualcun altro invece stava urlando e mettendo fretta all’altro perché aprisse la porta. 

Non riuscì a distinguere le voci, ormai le sembravano tutte uguali e piano piano i rumori si attutirono come se si allontanassero sempre più da lei. Forse era lei che si stava allontanando da tutti e da tutto. 

Aveva la gola secca e respirare stava diventando sempre più difficile. La mente si stava svuotando di ogni pensiero per fare largo ai ricordi. Vide un’ultima volta sua madre, suo padre, Will, tutti coloro che aveva amato e che l’avevano amata e infine vide lei. Sua sorella. Solo che non era un ricordo, non era nella sua mente ma lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi e stava urlando il suo nome. Non l’aveva mai vista così preoccupata, o peggio terrorizzata. Allie sentì qualcosa bagnarle il volto e capì che erano lacrime. Di gioia? Di paura? Forse, entrambe. 

Cassandra, però, non era lì con lei. Cassandra era morta sei mesi fa e presto lo sarebbe stata anche lei. Allie sorrise perché il pensiero di ricongiungersi con sua sorella la confortava e quando non riuscì più ad opporre resistenza i suoi occhi si chiusero ma non prima che riuscisse a dire: “Cassandra, aspettami. Sto venendo da te”. A quel punto tutto intorno a lei si fece buio e silenzioso. Ora poteva finalmente dormire.


	2. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decide finalmente di prendere in mano la situazione ma finisce per fare un'amara scoperta. 
> 
> Il titolo così come il capitolo prende ispirazione dalla canzone "Paralyzed" di NF.

_When did I become so cold?_  
_When did I become ashamed? (oh)_  
_Where's the person that I know?_  
_They must have left_  
_They must have left_  
_With all my faith_

 

_I'm paralyzed_  
_Where are my feelings?_  
_I no longer feel things_  
_I know I should_  
_I'm paralyzed_  
_Where is the real me?_  
_I'm lost and it kills me inside_  
_I'm paralyzed_

 

 

Harry si guardò attorno. Dopodiché chiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo a contemplare il silenzio che vi regnava dopo mesi e mesi di rumori e confusione. Pensò di trovarvi un po’ di sollievo e di pace in quel silenzio assordante ma l’unica cosa che provò fu solitudine. Si sentiva più solo di prima.

Nonostante se ne fossero andati via tutti la casa era ancora un disastro. Piatti e bicchieri sporchi, lattine e bottiglie di birra aperte e mai finite, cartacce e molto altro erano sparsi per tutta la casa. Non c’era angolo o superficie di quest’ultima che fosse pulita ma questo era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Certo, la casa sarà stata anche un disastro ma lui stava addirittura peggio e doveva fare i conti con qualcosa di ben peggiore che qualche sporcizia sparsa qua e là. Doveva fare i conti con se stesso, o meglio con la sua coscienza.

Lo sguardo che Allie gli aveva lanciato e che aveva tenuto fisso su di lui per tutto il tempo, anche mentre veniva portata via dalle guardie, era valso più di mille parole e lo aveva perseguitato da allora. Era impresso nella sua mente come per ricordargli dell’orribile persona che era.

Quando cominciò a sentire il cuore battergli forte e il respiro che gli mancava corse in cucina a cercare una busta.

Inspirò ed espirò forte e così ancora ma il suo cuore sembrava non volersi calmare e il suo respiro tornare alla normalità.

Mise una mano nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori l’unica cosa che ormai da mesi lo aiutava a sopravvivere, a non affondare in quella sua miserabile vita e che lo faceva sentire meglio.

Campbell lo aveva rifornito poco dopo il colpo di stato come premio per ciò che aveva fatto e Harry si era sentito ancora più in colpa e disgustato per ciò che era successo.

Mandò giù due pasticche con un po’ d’acqua e nel giro di pochi minuti cominciò a sentirsi subito meglio. Il battito del suo cuore era rallentato riprendendo a battere a ritmo normale e respirava regolarmente.

Salì in camera sua, si tolse la giacca e le scarpe e si sdraiò sul letto. Aveva bisogno di dormire ma soprattutto di mettere a tacere il senso di colpa che lo stava dilaniando e la sua mente che, invece, continuava a proiettargli l’immagine di Allie.

Non era riuscito a sostenere lo sguardo della ragazza a lungo ma nei pochi secondi in cui l’aveva fatto vi ci aveva letto ogni singola emozione che Allie doveva aver provato. Rabbia, incredulità ma soprattutto delusione. Lui l’aveva delusa e ferita e quando ne fu consapevole ne fu ferito anche lui.

***

Harry se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto della stanza.

Non gli interessava più nulla ma sopratutto non sentiva niente di niente. Ogni cosa gli era ormai indifferente.

Non era altro che un insieme di carne ed ossa. Niente di più.

Non si sentiva meglio ma nemmeno peggio. Stava semplicemente cercando di rimanere a galla, di sopravvivere giorno dopo giorno e le pillole lo aiutavano in questo. Gli offuscavano la mente aiutandolo a non pensare alla sua vita e mettevano a tacere il dolore e la vergogna. Questo finché le pillole facevano effetto, dopodiché ricominciava a sentire tutto in maniera più amplificata.

Sapeva bene che non era giusto sentirsi così, che non era affatto normale ma niente era stato più normale da quando sei mesi fa erano saliti su quei maledetti scuolabus ed erano stati trasportati in una replica perfetta di quella che era o non era la loro cittadina.

E di certo lui non era più quello di sei mesi fa.  
Non si riconosceva quando si guardava allo specchio e non tanto per le occhiaie, i capelli spettinati e sporchi, il viso magro e non rasato ma per chi era diventato e se ne vergognava profondamente.  
Talvolta gli sembrava di essere un fantasma. C’era ma non c’era.

A volte si sentiva più morto che vivo, altre volte avrebbe voluto essere davvero morto. A volte desiderava che Dewey avesse sparato a lui e non a Cassandra e forse nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.

***

Harry si trovava nel bel mezzo del bosco. Allie era di fronte a lui e lo stava guardando fisso negli occhi. Il braccio di Harry era teso verso di lei e nella mano impugnava una pistola. Il dito sul grilletto pronto a sparare.

Quando ebbe realizzato e compreso la situazione negli occhi di Harry si accese un lampo di terrore.

Non aveva mai impugnato un’arma prima d’allora eppure in quel momento le sue dita la impugnavano con tale sicurezza e maestria come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo.

Non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o a piangere. La situazione era tragicamente esilarante. Aveva prima ucciso Cassandra e ora avrebbe ucciso sua sorella Allie. Cosa ho fatto?, pensò. Harry non poteva sopportare di avere un altro cadavere sulla coscienza, soprattutto non Allie. Perché proprio lui?, pensò. Era vero che doveva assumersi le proprie responsabilità ma non in questo modo. Non voleva nulla di tutto questo, non l’aveva mai voluto.

Allie diede voce ai suoi pensieri come se potesse leggergli nella mente. “Bene, Harry, prima hai ucciso mia sorella e ora ucciderai me. Almeno stavolta lo farai con le tue stesse mani. Su, premi il grilletto.”

Dalla voce e dal volto di Allie non traspariva alcuna emozione.

Harry non voleva ma era come paralizzato. Tentò di abbassare il braccio o di liberarsi dell’arma ma era tutto inutile. Il suo corpo non gli dava più ascolto e agiva per conto proprio.

Una lacrima gli bagnò la guancia. Dopodiché chiuse gli occhi e premette sul grilletto.

Riaprì gli occhi e trasalì. Davanti a lui non c’era il corpo senza vita di Allie, bensì quello di Cassandra. Era vestita come la sera del ballo, respirava a fatica e si stava velocemente dissanguando. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati che sembravano guardare lontano, oltre Harry.

Harry le corse incontro rendendosi conto di potersi finalmente muovere ma era troppo tardi.  
La prese tra le proprie braccia e con le mani cercò di tamponare le ferite per fermare l’emorragia. Era fredda al tocco e stava sudando.

Si mise ad urlare per chiedere aiuto ma non c’era nessuno che potesse sentirlo. Erano soli e lui si sentiva estremamente inutile, impotente.

“Non morire, ti prego” le sussurrò disperatamente all’orecchio.

Ora Cassandra lo stava guardando. Era pallida e aveva le labbra blu. Gli occhi le si stavano lentamente chiudendo e faticava a parlare.

“Fa niente, Harry. Io sono già morta, ricordi?”

Harry scoppiò a piangere come un bambino. Certo che lo ricordava bene. Portava quel peso dal giorno in cui Cassandra era morta e il dolore era diventato ormai un suo fedele accompagnatore.

“Mi dispiace tanto.” Non sapeva cos’altro dirle se non la pura e semplice verità.

Con le poche forze che ancora le restavano Cassandra prese la mano di Harry e gliela strinse come per rassicurarlo che non ce l’aveva con lui. “Va tutto bene, Harry. Solo proteggi Allie, per favore”. Cassandra lasciò andare la mano di Harry e chiuse gli occhi. Per sempre.

Si svegliò di soprassalto nel cuore della notte. Era tutto sudato e stava tremando ma fu sollevato di vedere che si trovava nella sua camera e che in mano non aveva niente. Era stato semplicemente un altro incubo.

Erano giorni che Harry non riusciva più a chiudere occhio e quando ci riusciva era continuamente tormentato dagli incubi.

Non era neanche tanto l’incubo in sé a spaventarlo ma l’idea che esso potesse diventare realtà e ultimamente questa era una possibilità che stava diventando sempre più concreta.

Da giorni infatti lui, Lexie, Campbell e le guardie stavano discutendo del destino di Allie e Will senza però riuscire a venirne a capo. Tutti avevano opinioni e idee contrastanti e differenti sul da farsi. Erano del tutto impreparati per affrontare una decisione di questo calibro così come tutto il resto e di certo nessuno di loro aveva il coraggio per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
La maggior parte di loro preferiva lasciare le cose così come stavano e aspettare prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione ma non Campbell. Lui aveva fretta e sapeva bene cosa voleva. Voleva Allie fuori dai giochi e c’era un solo modo perché questo accadesse, ovvero ucciderla così che non creasse più problemi a nessuno, soprattutto a lui. In quel momento Harry aveva pienamente compreso la grandezza del suo sbaglio. Campbell era fuori di testa ed era lui il problema di tutti i loro guai.  
Harry era disgustato alla sola idea di uccidere qualcuno e gli veniva la nausea solo a pensarci. D’altra parte Campbell invece sembrava quasi compiaciuto ed entusiasta della prospettiva. Se gli era così facile parlare di uccidere sua cugina, cosa gli impediva di uccidere chiunque altro?, si chiese Harry. Campbell era un pericolo per tutti.

Fin da subito Harry si era opposto categoricamente all’idea di uccidere Allie trovando in Luke e sorprendentemente anche in Lexie il loro appoggio e questo aveva scatenato l’ira di Campbell portandolo a vendicarsi sul ragazzo. Aveva smesso di rifornirlo di pillole e Harry aveva da poco terminato le ultime che Campbell gli aveva dato.

I primi sintomi dell’astinenza si stavano già facendo sentire e nonostante il dolore che si stava lentamente propagando in tutto il corpo Harry pensò che quella fosse una giusta punizione per tutto ciò che aveva fatto.

***

Harry si guardò allo specchio e fu felice di constatare che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo aveva un aspetto decente. Visto da fuori sembrava nuovamente quel ragazzo viziato, di bell’aspetto e abituato ad avere il mondo ai propri piedi. Non era qualcuno di cui andare fieri ma di certo era sempre meglio della persona che era stata negli ultimi mesi e per il momento gli bastava.

Quella mattina stanco di rigirarsi nel letto si era alzato presto e aveva deciso di recuperare un po’ di quella dignità che aveva perso, ricominciando dal proprio aspetto. Si era fatto la doccia, si era raso la barba e infine si era messo dei vestiti puliti. Harry si era subito sentito meglio.

Scese giù in cucina dove bevette una tazza di caffè. Il suo sapore intenso e amaro risvegliò in lui tutti i sensi e il calore si diffuse in tutto il corpo riscaldandolo.

Tentò di mangiare qualcosa ma dopo un solo boccone fu assalito dalla nausea e rinunciò all’idea. L’unica cosa che il suo corpo bramava erano le pillole. Non le assumeva da quasi ventiquattro ore e ne aveva disperatamente bisogno. Per un attimo fu nuovamente tentato di cercare se ci fosse qualche flacone in giro per casa ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo e poi aveva cose più importanti da fare.

Era affaticato e debole ma prima che potesse cambiare idea o cedere prese le chiavi ed uscì di casa.

***

Camminava a testa bassa con le mani nelle tasche dalla giacca come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse riconoscerlo.

Mano a mano che si avvicinava alla casa di Luke poteva sentire il cuore che gli batteva a mille, pronto ad esplodergli e aveva ricominciato a sudare. Gocce di sudore gli colarono lungo la schiena sotto i vestiti pesanti che si era messo nonostante facesse caldo.

Da quando Allie era stata arrestata Harry non era andato a trovarla nemmeno una volta. Lei, al contrario, era andata a trovarlo nel suo periodo più buio quando aveva smesso di presentarsi al lavoro e passava le sue giornate a letto. Si era trattata di una sola breve visita ma ad Harry aveva fatto piacere che qualcuno si fosse preoccupato per lui e che a qualcuno ancora importasse qualcosa di lui. Anche se questo qualcuno era il sindaco della città e veniva a trovarlo solamente perché era suo dovere. Per Allie si era trattato di puro lavoro ma per lui aveva significato molto. Quel giorno Allie gli aveva dato conforto e comprensione confidandosi con lui su quello che aveva passato con Cassandra. Su quello che lui le aveva fatto passare, si ricordò Harry.

Si chiese cosa avesse provato Allie nell’andare a trovarlo e nel vederlo in quello stato. Non doveva essere stato facile per lei decidere di andare a casa di Harry. Quel giorno doveva aver messo da parte la rabbia e l’odio che provava per lui pur di svolgere il suo ruolo di sindaco esemplare.  
D’altra parte lui invece si era vergognato troppo per ricambiare il favore e andarla a trovare. Non c’era stato giorno però in cui non avesse pensato a lei e a come stesse, a come la dovevano star trattando. Si era assicurato che Luke le portasse i pasti tre volte al giorno, che avesse sempre una bottiglia d’acqua da cui bere e che avesse la possibilità di andare al bagno almeno due volte al giorno. Agli occhi di Campbell aveva fatto fin troppo, a lui invece sembrava di aver fatto poco o niente. Era il minimo che potesse fare. Sperò con tutto se stesso che Allie stesse bene.

Ora però non poteva più rimandare. Doveva vederla ma soprattutto parlarle. Se voleva provare a mettere a posto le cose aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e per farlo doveva mettere da parte la paura e la vergogna.  
Era pronto ad affrontare il suo disprezzo e il suo disgusto perché ormai non si parlava più soltanto di Allie ma di tutti gli abitanti di New Ham. Nessuno di loro era al sicuro sotto la tirannia e la pazzia di Campbell e Harry in quanto sindaco doveva fare qualcosa prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Era giunto il momento che mettesse finalmente da parte se stesso e i propri bisogni per mettere al di sopra quelli degli altri perché lui poteva anche sopravvivere senza le pillole ma quella città e tutti loro non potevano farlo senza Allie. Avevano bisogno di lei e della sua guida. Harry aveva bisogno di lei, ammise a se stesso.

Quando arrivò davanti alla casa di Luke bussò alla porta. Attese qualche istante prima che Clarke venisse ad aprirgli. Quest’ultimo apparve sorpreso di vederlo e Harry non aspettò che lo invitasse ad entrare.

Clarke aveva la bocca piena e in una mano teneva un panino che era già stato divorato per metà.

Sembrava che oltre a loro non ci fosse nessun altro in casa.

Clarke finalmente parlò. “Che ci fai qui, amico?”

Alla parola “amico” per poco Harry non scoppiò a ridere ma si trattenne dal farlo. Non erano amici in quell’universo e probabilmente non lo erano stati nemmeno nell’altro, non per davvero almeno. La verità era che Harry non aveva mai avuto dei veri amici, fatta eccezione per Kelly. Molti di quelli che aveva considerato suoi amici prima che tutto quanto accadesse erano in realtà sconosciuti, semplici compagni di scuola con cui si fermava a parlare ogni tanto lungo i corridoi della scuola o con cui si sedeva a pranzo, gente che invitava alle sue feste e che accettava pur di avere anche un solo assaggio di quella che era la vita di Harry Bingham. Nessuno di loro però lo conosceva per davvero e a nessuno di loro era importato di lui quando era entrato in crisi.  
Prima era stato qualcuno, il ragazzo ricco con una grande casa, una famiglia perfetta e una ragazza bellissima e tutti quanti lo invidiavano per questo e morivano dalla voglia di stare in sua compagnia mentre dopo l’accaduto era diventato un signor nessuno e la folla che prima l’aveva tanto ammirato era svanita con uno schiocco di dita. Nel momento in cui era sceso da quel scuolabus era diventato come tutti gli altri. In questo strano e nuovo mondo non aveva più alcun privilegio e niente di cui essere invidiosi.

Senza girarci tanto intorno Harry andò dritto al punto. “Voglio vedere Allie.”

Clarke mandò giù un boccone del suo panino. “Mi dispiace ma non puoi.”

Harry sapeva bene che andare lì sarebbe apparso insolito se non addirittura sospetto ma aveva deciso di correre il rischio. Non si era aspettato però un no come risposta.

“E perché no?”

“Campbell ha detto nessuna visita.”

Ovviamente. Doveva per forza esserci il suo zampino.  
Campbell non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente ma aveva paura di Allie e che qualcuno potesse aiutarla ad evadere e aveva quindi preso delle precauzioni in merito. Furbo da parte sua ma non abbastanza da fermare Harry. Era stanco dei suoi giochetti e di stare ai suoi ordini. Da quel momento anche Harry avrebbe giocato.

Raddrizzò la schiena e guardando Clarke dritto negli occhi e con fare autoritario gli disse: “Beh, Campbell non è il sindaco. Io lo sono e decido io cosa sia permesso e cosa invece non lo sia”.

Clarke sembrò infastidito dalle sue parole e appoggiò il panino sul piatto. Gli si avvicinò lentamente e sul suo viso apparve un ghigno. Il corpo di Harry fu percorso dai brividi.

“Ah, ma davvero? E si può sapere dov’è stato il nostro signor sindaco negli ultimi giorni? Di certo non a svolgere il proprio lavoro dato che non lo si è visto da queste parti” disse Clarke.

Quelle parole e l’ostilità di Clarke colsero Harry di sorpresa. Un tempo Clarke non gli avrebbe mai parlato in quel modo. Ora però non aveva avuto alcuna esitazione o timore nel farlo.

Fino a sei mesi fa era rispettato da tutti mentre ora che era sindaco nessuno sembrava prenderlo sul serio. Non che li biasimasse. Nemmeno lui si prendeva seriamente come sindaco e tutti dovevano vederlo come la marionetta di Campbell. Era quest’ultimo che rispettavano e temevano, non Harry.

“Ma è così che fa Harry Bingham, non è vero?” continuò Clarke. “Lascia che siano sempre gli altri a svolgere il suo lavoro, a sporcarsi le mani. Proprio come hai fatto con Dewey.”

Quelle parole ebbero lo stesso effetto di un pugno nello stomaco, lo stesso che avrebbe tanto voluto dare a Clarke in quel momento.  
Una parte di lui aveva ragione. Non gli era mai piaciuto lavorare, soprattutto quando si trattava di svolgere lavori umilianti come pulire o servire alla mensa e più volte aveva cercato di barattare il proprio turno con qualcun altro offrendogli qualcosa in cambio. Mai però aveva voluto che Dewey prendesse seriamente le parole che aveva detto in confidenza a lui e agli altri ragazzi la sera del ballo e che uccidesse Cassandra. Nemmeno Harry stesso aveva inteso realmente quello che aveva detto. Era stato spinto dalla rabbia, dalla confusione e dall’umiliazione per ciò che stava vivendo e sopportando.

Stava stringendo i pugni così forti che le nocche gli erano diventate bianche.  
Per un attimo si immaginò mentre colpiva Clarke alla faccia, poi allo stomaco e ancora e ancora finché non avesse perso conoscenza e non avesse avuto le mani doloranti e macchiate di sangue. Fu tentato di trasformare quella fantasia in realtà e dimostrargli che anche Harry Bingham era in grado di sporcarsi le mani e fare ciò che andava fatto.

Guardò Clarke e gli lesse negli occhi che era ciò che voleva. Un confronto. Harry, però, non gli avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione. Inoltre sapeva bene di non avere alcuna chance contro Clarke. Era poco più alto di lui e molto più forte dal punto di vista fisico. Lo avrebbe messo al tappeto nel giro di pochi secondi e stava già male di suo per aggravare la situazione. Doveva conservare quelle poche forze che aveva. Ma soprattutto non era a lui che doveva dimostrare qualcosa.

Si limitò semplicemente a dire “Dammi le chiavi, Clarke”.

Clarke gli si avvicinò un altro po’ fino a colmare del tutto la distanza che li separava. “Sennò cosa?”

Harry non fece in tempo a rispondergli che udì un rumore improvviso. Il suono era simile a quello di un bicchiere di vetro che cadeva per terra e si rompeva in tanti pezzi. Veniva da sotto, dalla cantina. Era lì che Allie si trovava.

Harry non perse tempo e prima che Clarke potesse fermarlo corse verso le scale che portavano alla cantina e le scese di corsa. Dietro di lui Clarke che lo seguiva.

Quando fu davanti alla cella rimase agghiacciato alla vista di quello che aveva di fronte.

Mentre raggiungeva la casa di Luke aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato incontrare Allie e come quest’ultima avrebbe reagito nel vederlo. Nel migliore dei casi l’avrebbe trovata mentre dormiva ancora e non avendo il coraggio per svegliarla sarebbe rimasto ad aspettare che si svegliasse. Avrebbe aspettato tutto il tempo necessario. Nel peggiore invece, aveva pensato Harry, Allie sarebbe stata già sveglia e si sarebbe stupita nel vederlo lì. Poi, però, sarebbero subentrate la rabbia e l’odio che provava per lui. Probabilmente con disprezzo gli avrebbe chiesto cosa ci facesse lì e senza dargli il tempo di rispondere e di ascoltarlo lo avrebbe mandato via. D’altronde lui doveva essere l’ultima persona che Allie desiderava vedere.

Quello che però aveva davanti agli occhi era decisamente peggio a qualsiasi scenario avesse immaginato. Allie era immobile, stesa su un fianco sopra una pozza di sangue che si stava lentamente espandendo sotto di lei. Era pallida in volto, gli occhi erano semichiusi e sembrava che non respirasse più. Sembrava morta, pensò Harry. A quel pensiero ad Harry mancò il fiato.

Ordinò a Clarke di aprire la cella e mentre questo si attingeva a farlo gli urlò di sbrigarsi. Non c’era tempo da perdere. Forse di tempo non ce n’era più. Forse lei era già... Harry non volle pensarci.

Prese Allie tra le proprie braccia e le urlò di resistere. Respirava a fatica e aveva il polso debole ma perlomeno era ancora viva. Le guardò le braccia e sui polsi aveva dei tagli lunghi e profondi da cui usciva il sangue. Harry prese la sciarpa che aveva al collo e le fasciò i polsi.

In quel momento Harry avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché lei gli stesse gridando contro o che lo stesse fulminando con gli occhi. Avrebbe accettato anche di farsi prendere a schiaffi o di essere insultato da lei pur di non averla tra le proprie braccia in fin di vita.

Non era la Allie a cui era abituato. Non era la ragazza che aveva imparato a conoscere.

La notte di Fugitive aveva conosciuto una ragazza vivace, impulsiva, allegra e piena di vita che non aveva avuto alcun timore nel fare il primo passo. Dopodiché aveva visto quella stessa ragazza mettere da parte il lutto per la propria sorella e il dolore che ne era derivato per mettersi a capo di una società di 250 ragazzi, facendosi carico della loro sopravvivenza giorno dopo giorno.  
Ora quella ragazza gli sembrava così fragile e indifesa tra le sue braccia eppure Allie Pressman aveva dimostrato ancora una volta di essere la ragazza più forte e coraggiosa che avesse mai conosciuto. Nessuno senza coraggio o forza di volontà sarebbe riuscito a fare ciò che lei aveva fatto.

Allie lo stava guardando, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Harry.

La prese in braccio e uscendo dalla cella ordinò a Clarke di prendere la macchina.

Quando furono nella macchina Allie aveva già perso conoscenza e Harry controllava costantemente la frequenza cardiaca per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì con lui. Che fosse ancora viva.

La sciarpa che le aveva messo attorno ai polsi era intrisa di sangue.

Il volto di Allie era sereno, rilassato quasi come se fosse in pace con se stessa e con il resto del mondo. Gli angoli della bocca erano sollevati all’insù quasi a voler formare un sorriso. Nonostante la situazione, Harry dovette ammettere che era comunque bellissima.

***

Non appena entrò di corsa nella clinica urlando per chiedere aiuto, Gordie e Kelly lo raggiunsero.

Dalla notte del Ringraziamento non si erano più verificati incidenti simili e d’allora poche perone avevano avuto bisogno di essere curate ma lo spavento restava ancora così Gordie e Kelly passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo in clinica leggendo e studiando libri di medicina per prepararsi a qualsiasi tipo di emergenza. Quella era sicuramente un’emergenza, pensò Harry. Sperò tanto che fossero pronti ad affrontarla.

Alla vista di Allie gli occhi di Kelly si riempirono di puro terrore mentre Gordie strabuzzò i propri come se non credesse a ciò che avesse davanti. Nei suoi occhi però Harry vi lesse anche altro.

“Che le è successo? Cosa le avete fatto?” urlò Gordie furente di rabbia. Ecco cos’era ciò che Harry vi aveva letto. Rabbia.

Harry distese Allie sul primo letto che vide.

“Niente, noi non le abbiamo fatto nulla. Era già così quando l’abbiamo trovata. Si è tagliata i polsi.”

A quel punto Kelly cominciò a piangere. Harry avrebbe tanto voluto fare lo stesso.

Improvvisamente si sentì esausto e tutto ciò che voleva era prendere una pillola.

Cercò di non pensare a quanto freddo avesse nonostante fosse vestito pesantemente e continuasse a sudare o al groppo che aveva in gola e che era pronto a sputare da un momento all’altro. Non poteva sentirsi male. Non ora e non lì. Allie aveva bisogno di tutto l’aiuto necessario e se si fosse sentito male sapeva che Kelly non avrebbe esitato a soccorrerlo.

A malapena sentì Gordie dire a Kelly di andare a prendere i manuali mentre lui puliva rapidamente le ferite di Allie ed esaminava scrupolosamente la situazione. Harry invidiò Gordie. Il mondo gli sembrava che stesse per finire e mentre lui tremava come una foglia, Gordie era riuscito a restare calmo, a non lasciarsi prendere dalla paura ma piuttosto aveva preso la situazione in mano come un vero dottore.

Nel frattempo Kelly era tornata insieme ai libri e ad un carrello per le emergenze.

Harry voleva fare qualcosa, aiutare e sentirsi utile in qualche modo ma al tempo stesso aveva paura di disturbare, di essere di troppo.

Chiese lo stesso a Gordie se poteva essere di qualche aiuto ma quest’ultimo continuando a fare ciò che stava facendo e senza girarsi a guardarlo gli disse “Niente, non puoi fare nulla. Anzi hai già fatto abbastanza, non credi?”.

Il tono di Gordie non ammetteva repliche. D’altra parte aveva ragione. Harry aveva fatto abbastanza.

Si guardò le mani. Erano sporche di sangue.  
Era stata Allie a tagliarsi le vene ma Harry sapeva bene che erano stati lui, Campbell e Lexie a portarla a compiere quel gesto. L’avevano portata al limite e lei non l’aveva sopportato.

Harry per poco non scoppiò a ridere. Lui faceva uno strano effetto alle persone. Riusciva sempre a sporcarsi le mani di sangue seppur indirettamente. Prima aveva spinto Dewey ad uccidere Cassandra e ora aveva spinto Allie a togliersi la vita. Le persone attorno a lui finivano per farsi male.

Gordie e Kelly avevano finito di pulire e disinfettare i tagli sulle braccia di Allie. Erano lunghi e profondi. Il sangue usciva ancora ma in quantità minore rispetto a prima. Si chiese se fosse un buon segno.

L’avevano anche attaccata ad un elettrocardiografo per tenerle sotto controllo il battito cardiaco. Harry sapeva ben poco di medicina e quel poco di cui era a conoscenza lo doveva alle lezioni di pronto soccorso che la scuola aveva organizzato e agli episodi di Grey’s Anatomy che lui e Kelly avevano visto insieme. Quel poco che sapeva però gli bastava per capire che quella linea che andava continuamente su e giù sullo schermo dell’elettrocardiografo era un buon segno. Voleva dire che c’era battito cardiaco e che Allie era viva.

Il sollievo però durò poco perché quella linea si fece sempre più dritta e il cuore di Allie smise di battere. Scoppiò il caos.

Gordie cominciò a praticare il massaggio cardiaco su Allie mentre Kelly preparava il defibrillatore con mani tremanti.

Harry era paralizzato proprio come nel sogno che aveva fatto pochi giorni prima. Solo che quello non era un sogno, era la realtà e tutto stava accadendo troppo velocemente. I suoi piedi si rifiutavano di muoversi per quanto lui si sforzasse di farlo. Avrebbe voluto mettersi ad urlare ma dalla bocca non gli usciva nulla, nemmeno il più piccolo suono.

Il corpo di Allie fu scosso da una carica elettrica e poi da un’altra ancora ma sembrava tutto inutile. Allie non si stava riprendendo e il suo cuore continuava a non battere.

Improvvisamente tutto ciò che aveva davanti si fece confuso, sfocato. Harry fu sopraffatto dalle lacrime e tremava senza sosta. Aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio e vomitò quel poco che aveva nello stomaco. Era esausto e le sue gambe faticavano a tenerlo in piedi.

Qualcuno stava urlando il suo nome disperatamente. Probabilmente era Kelly. Doveva avere una brutta cera visto da fuori.

Cadde in ginocchio e prima di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla stanchezza pregò. Pregò che se Dio quel giorno doveva per forza prendere una vita con sé prendesse la sua e non quella di Allie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!  
> Finalmente dopo un’eternità sono finalmente riuscita ad aggiornare la storia e questo significa che quello che pensavo dovesse essere semplicemente un racconto è diventato una storia a più capitoli. Non ho intenzione di farla molto lunga quindi spero di riuscire a raccontarla e portarla a termine nell'arco di pochi capitoli, massimo dieci ma non ne sono certa.  
> Nel frattempo spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto perché ci ho lavorato veramente a lungo, dico davvero, affinché fosse ben scritto.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate lasciando kudos e commenti a riguardo. Consigli, critiche e qualsiasi altra cosa sono ben accette!


End file.
